I'm a ninja?
by ultimatebishoujo21
Summary: An ordinary Valentine's Day for me, right? Not!


I felt like shit today

I felt like shit today. Today is Valentine's Day and I have nobody to be my valentine. That is because the person who would've been my valentine betrayed me several months before. Now I'm alone. As I think on my bed in my room, I start to get more upset. My friends all had valentines except for me. My cousins tried to tell me it was gonna be ok, but it didn't work. I read the clock on my nightstand. It was time for me to go to bed. I change out of my clothes into pajamas and take my contacts out of my eyes. I feel like crying right now. Not because I just took out my contacts but because I felt so alone and empty. It had been hours since my parents had dropped me off back at my dorm because I had to help my mom fix the house. As I get into the bedding I start to cry and tears fall from my eyes, I wish I could find true love for myself. Unbeknownst to me, a shooting star went by. Then I go to sleep. Two hours later, a strange light woke me up. At first I thought it was my laptop or my ipod, but when I looked at both of them, there was no light coming from them. So I decide to check out the source of the light. I tried to touch it with a hand, but I felt it wanted to pull my finger off, so naturally I took my hand back as a reflex. Then, I feel something from the light source, pulling me toward it closer and closer, like a black hole. So, like a character from those sci-fi movies, I went towards it and allowed myself to be sucked in. I felt like I was going into another dimension. Then I blacked out.

When I finally came to, the first thing I saw was a male with golden hair, sapphire eyes, and whisker marks on each cheek. He asked me if I was ok and I said yes. He said he needed to take me to the Hokage now, and I said all right, having a feeling I knew exactly where I was. As I looked around I realized that my feeling was right. I was in the Naruto world and walking in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. When we got to the Hokage's office, I recognized the old man with the hat as being the Third Hokage. The boy whose name I could tell was Naruto started telling the Hokage how he found me. Then Naruto goes off for ramen. The Hokage scratched his chin as he though of an idea. He then asked me to come to Training Ground 7, which was a place I was very familiar with since I had watched the anime Naruto. When we arrive there, he asks me to take off the backpack I'm wearing. I was surprised because I'd never expect me to have a backpack on along with regular clothes rather than the pajama I was wearing when I went through what I think was a portal. He then asked me if I wanted to become a ninja. I was so excited but I didn't show it. So I nodded. The Third then proceeds to tell me I need to test to see what my rank is. I knew the ranks, as well as everything in the show, but I decided to keep quiet. He whispered something I could barely hear in an ANBU's ear. Five minutes later, all the Konoha chunnin and jounin were assembled, even Kakashi Hatake, who I know has reputation for being late. Sandaime then told them to test me to see what rank I was with their own individual test. And even Iruka Umino, a teacher from the ninja academy The Special Jounins went first. I passed Anko's, Ibiki Morino's, Hana Inuzuka's, Hayate's, Genma's etc with flying colors. Now it is time for the teachers' tests. I was confident since I knew what to do and what I was up against. First up was Sarutobi Asuma, Team 10's sensei. His test was on ninjutsu. I pictured all the jutsus I'd seen on Naruto and performed them with ease. Asuma then walked up to me and told me I had passed. The other jounin and chunnin couldn't believe my ninjutsu skills. Next was Yuuhi Kurenai, Team 8's sensei. Her test was on genjutsu and tracking. Naturally I passed her test too. Then came Maito Gai, Team 9's sensei. His test was naturally on taijutsu. I had seen all the taijutsu he and his team can do from the show, so I just pictured myself doing it and before I knew it, I did them. I passed his test and of course he had to do his speech on "springtime of youth" Anyways then came the test from my fave academy teacher, Iruka Umino. His test was on the stuff he taught the students in the academy. It was so easy; I passed with flying colors because I knew the material already. The final test was from a teacher I hated, Kakashi Hatake, the jerk who teaches Team 7. Stupid asshole that plays favorites all the time. His test was to kick his ass while getting a bell. Perfect for me since I hated him and I knew that test already. I smirked evilly. Anko was smirking too but didn't show it. Kakashi-teme then explained the rules of the test even though I already knew them. After he was done explaining, He started the timer. All of a sudden, I felt new powers and knowledge bubbling up in me. It felt awesome. One of those powers was the ability to have the powers I had read about from my vampire romance novels. Kakashi finally put his book down and revealed his Sharingan. That meant he was going to take me seriously from now on. I summoned my elemental powers and after several dozen rapid fire hand signs, I trapped Kakashi wile he was trying to perform a jutsu. He was saying, "what the heck? This has never happened to me. I feel my power weakening," as he muttered under his breath, but I caught it. I summoned a powerful thunder and felt myself going through a transformation. Ears and tails popped up out of my body and I was painfully transforming more and more. One thing that wasn't painful was how my hair changed. I then took the bell from him while he was trapped and I said I win. After my trapping technique wore off, regrettably, I was told I passed by that weak willed teacher. My transformation made me look so different. The Hokage asked me if it was a kaka genkai, or bloodline limit. I said yes because that is what I thought it was. He then conversed with the chunnin and jounin and asked what they thought. They all said jounin, but each had a different kind in mind. Anko and Ibiki said Special Jounin. Kakashi said ANBU Black Ops, Asuma and Gai said Jounin Sensei, Kurenai asked me if I knew any medical jutsu. I said yea while healing a sprained ankle I had before I got here. She went back to the others and said I should be a medic-nin for the hospital. Iruka said academy teacher. Danzo, out of nowhere said ROOT. Hell no. I'm not gonna be in the same place as Sai the gay freak with the weird smile The Hokage then said, "Before I say anything, why doesn't the council come out of hiding in the bushes. They all came out I couldn't believe what I saw. Everyone on the council was there even the Uchihas and the Hyuugas. I noticed something about Hiashi Hyuuga; his eyes were in the position of the Byakugan. He came up to me and said my chakra was off the charts. Kakashi then said, "Like the demon brat's chakra?" I was ready to kill Kakashi then but Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata and Hanabi's father, knocked him unconscious with the Gentle Fist. That proved to me how much Byakugan powned the Sharingan. Inoichi Yamanaka, Ino's father then asked if he can look inside my mind. Feeling it couldn't hurt, I agreed. He then went through the signs for the Mind-Transfer Jutsu. His body then went limp. A while later when he came out he was impressed with my mind but I didn't know why. He then moved out of the way so Shikato Nara, Shikamaru's father could ask me a question. He asked if I knew how to play any strategy games. I said yes and mentioned chess. He had never heard of chess do I explained it to him. After he told me it was very similar to shougi. Sweet. "What's all the ruckus," a female voice said. A blonde with hazel eyes came out dragging a man with while hair who looked like a kabuki character. Behind her was a black haired woman holding a pig. They introduced themselves to me. I even got to hold Ton Ton, the pig, Shizune was holding. It was so cute. Then Chouza Akimichi, Chouji's father came up to me and asked if I ever had ramen before. That asshole of my ex made it once for a date but I said yes and I loved ramen. Asuma asked if I liked barbeque. I said yes to that too because I had had Shorty's Barbeque before. Asuma asked if tomorrow I could join him and Team 10 for lunch at a barbeque place I loved barbeque so I said ok and we planned the lunch. Asuma then left to smoke a cigarette. Kurenai asked me if I liked hamburgers. I said yes because being from America, it is kind of a necessity to have a love for burgers. So the day after I have lunch with Asuma's team she asked if I wanted to have lunch with her and her team. I said yes because I love burgers. Tsunade then asked me if I had any experience in the medical field and I said yes because my major was nursing at FIU. So she asked if tomorrow night I wanted to grab a drink with her and Shizune. I said yes because I thought it wouldn't be too bad. Then Anko asked if I had any plans next week. I said no. So she asked if I wanted to grab dangos with her and the rest of the Special Jounin. I said ok because I wanted to try new foods. Iruka then asked if I could join him and his students for ramen today for dinner I said ok and told him I'd meet him there after I got cleaned up, Sandaime asked if I had anywhere to stay and I said no. At this all the older kunoichi asked me if I wanted to stay at their place. (Pretend the older female ninjas live together) I said ok. The Hokage finally said what he wanted to say. He said, "Congratulations you have become an all around Jounin." I was stoked. I was officially a ninja. He tossed me a chunnin jacket and asked if tomorrow morning I could come in to get my ANBU tattoo. I said ok. So I grabbed my stuff and the girls led me to their place. This was going to be awesome. I asked if I could use the shower and they said ok. The told me where the shower was. I took my bag with me and opened it to see if I had any clothes. What shocked me was my bag was enchanted so I could fill it with all kinds of stuff and it wouldn't be heavy. I thought of what I wanted to wear and I pulled it out magically. I then thought of my underwear, bra, shampoo, body wash, a towel, and a brush. Those things too magically appeared when I tried to pull them out. After m shower, I changed my clothes, brushed my hair and pulled out my contacts and lens solution. As I put my contacts on, Kurenai reminded me that the Hokage had told her and she asked me what my name is. I told her it was Emiko and I asked why did you ask what my name is. She said because the girls wanted to know what to call me. So after I got ready I went to Ichiraku Ramen to meet up with Iruka. He was surprised at what I was wearing. Like a gentleman, Iruka led me into the ramen shop. There, I found the whole rookie 12. They all introduced themselves to me and I introduced myself as Emiko to them. They all said they were celebrating a birthday. I asked whose it was. They all pointed to Uzumaki Naruto, the boy that had found me. I then asked how old he was turning. They said Naruto was turning 7. I grew worried. I got a familiar vibe from Naruto. I recognized it as the Kyuubi. I whispered in Iruka's ear, "Is Naruto the container of the Kyuubi?" He whispered, " Yes, but you can't tell anyone. How did you know?" I told him I guessed. That was a close one I had several bowls of ramen that were gone in seconds flat. He was surprised that I could eat ramen like Naruto could. I just explained that I was hungry. After dinner, Iruka walked me to the door and I said I had a great time. He said he had a great time too and he hoped to do it again sometime. I said, "I'd like that." So I gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek. So after he left to go to his place, I went to the room the kunoichi said I could have and changed into a pj. So I took out my contacts and went to bed. I fell asleep in 5 minutes. I soon found myself in a massive castle or palace. Half of it was a Japanese palace I had seen in legends. The other half was a medieval castle. I proceeded into the building and nobody seemed to be there I called out to see if anyone was there. And nobody answered. So I decided to go exploring. I found a door to what I thought was a huge dining hall. I opened the door and I saw people who looked part animal arguing over something. I said excuse they and surprisingly, looked at me stopped talking. One of them, a woman with long, gorgeous ruby/garnet hair and blood colored eyes, She had a gorgeous kimono on and she had a kickass body in general. She introduced everyone to me and they said they already knew who I was. I was surprised. The next person that spoke had streaks of orange and white in her raven's feather hair. She had a long, black, orange white, and brown medieval style gown with a V-neck. She said they had been expecting me for quite some time. The first woman who spoke's name was Vixen. It did look like the name fit her because she looked to be part fox. The second woman who spoke's name was Tigra, which fit her because she looked like part tiger. Next that spoke up was a set of fraternal twins, one was a girl and one was a boy. The girl had long brown-black-silver-white hair with a kimono with a wolf howling at the moon on the back. Her name was Guadalupe. The boy had similar hair, but short, and a medieval prince's outfit with chain mail. His name was Lupo. Their names suit them because they looked to be part wolf. The boy who turned into his true human form said I was more beautiful than he would have imagined. The girl did the same but said I was needed for a prophecy that involved me. The next person who spoke was a man with multi-colored hair in a kimono with wings on his back. His name was Avian, which suited him because he looked like he was part bird. He said this was serious and is very critical for me. The last person who spoke had long, black curly hair and was wearing a long blue gown that looked like a prom gown. Her name was Aquata. She said what I was about to hear may shock me but she assured me it was true. Vixen, who chose to be the spokesperson said, "All of us have gathered here to endow you with our blessings and knowledge as well as speak with you. We'll endow you when I'm done. We need to speak with you because we found you worthy of receiving our blessings as well as our knowledge. You may not believe it, but you have a little brother who contains my little brother. We are here to tell you that you will embark on a dangerous journey where you will find a lot of things. We ask that you not let your enemies get the best of you. They will come seeking your power as well as our own. Don't worry after we endow you, we will be with you if you need help. Any questions?" I shook my head. They then led me to a chamber with candles and seals and symbols I had never seen before. They told me to lie down in the middle of the circle in the middle of the room. I did so and as I did I noticed the group next to a table with daggers with different designs on the handle. Aquata went first. "I am the goddess of the water and all who inhabit the bodies of water. I, Goddess Aquata hereby endow you with the blessings and knowledge of the water." She cut her palm with her ceremonial dagger and then cut my arm and poured some of her blood into my body. She then healed her and me and I heard speak an incantation. I felt a rush like a tidal wave in my body. Avian went next. "I am the deity of air, wind and sky and all who live in them. I, God Avian, hereby endow you with the blessings and knowledge of the air, wind, and sky." He then cut his hand and cut my wrist and poured some of his blood into my body. He then healed himself as well as me and spoke an incantation. It felt like a breeze was going through me. One by one the others continued to endow me. Guadalupe and Lupo then Tigra then Vixen endowed me. Then I was sent back to sleep to heal and until I had to get up. The next morning, I got ready, had breakfast and chatting with the girls, and went to meet the Hokage. When I got to the Hokage Tower, the ANBU tattoo artist was there. He asked me to roll up my sleeves. When I did, he noticed a dragon tattoo on my left arm so he did the tattoo on my right arm. The Hokage then asked me to pick a mask. The group from last night, which I nicknamed the animal council, were in my head and told me to close my eyes and feel the mask coming to me. I did so and felt a pull towards the fox mask. I picked that one. The Hokage was surprised that I had picked a fox because nobody except me, Naruto and Hinata liked foxes after the Kyuubi attack.


End file.
